gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mac (Dog)
Mac was a male dog trained by Lewis Gavriel to track Stranded. He was borrowed by Sgt. Bernadette Mataki from Gavriel's pack of Stranded hunting dogs to help Delta-One hunt down the Stranded Insurgents all over Vectes. Cpl. Damon Baird described him as "a wolf that's had a bad hair day".Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 6 Biography Stranded Insurgency Borrowed by Bernie Battle of Vectes Mac comes into action for the first time after the Packhorse P-Twelve, carrying Bernie, Lt. Anya Stroud and Mac, got flipped over by a mine at the side of a road somewhere north of New Jacinto. After they got out of the overturned vehicle, Mac picked up a fresh trail that could lead them to the Stranded that had placed the mine. KR-239 came over to their position for casevac, together with Sgt. Marcus Fenix and Cpl. Damon Baird. However, Bernie was determined to follow the trail that had been picked up by Mac instead of going back to Vectes Naval Base. Marcus and Baird decided to follow them, leaving Anya to be brought back to base.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 37-44 Mac led them up a hillside and into a cave with narrow tunnels. The first chamber they came across was stacked with old fuel drums and rusty containers, containing nitrate, used by Stranded for their explosives. Following Mac they finally found an exit and closed in on their targets near a shallow river. The dog led them up stream and Major Mel Sorotki confirmed spotting three adult males. The Stranded had split up and Mac, after speeding off, finally knocked down the first stranded - Mikail Enador -, pinned him down, and nearly scalped him with his teeth. While one of his companions - Edwin Loris - tried to shoot Mac to help his buddy, Pvt. Samantha Byrne cannoned into him from out of the foliage with her rat bike, knocking him unconscious. The third stranded - actually a teenage boy, Enador's son Nial - was captured and returned by Pvt. Augustus Cole and Cpl. Dominic Santiago, who had been dropped off by KR-239 to assist Marcus and the others. The three Stranded were brought back to VNB and would eventually be handed over to Commander Miran Trescu for interrogation.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 52-64 Ambush in the woods The day after the sinking of the Emerald Spar Imulsion Platform, Bernadette Mataki took Mac with her to search for more Stranded insurgents - "asshole hunting" as Baird called it, heading into the woods near New Jacinto. Mac finally picked up a scent after walking through the woods for a few hours. Bernie found a barely visible path through the dense vegetation and discovered that it had been used over the course of a few days. She decided to stake out and see if she could take out some of them. Once she had found a well hidden spot with a good view of the route and had gotten into position with her Longshot sniper rifle, Mac laid down next to her patiently. After a couple of hours of waiting, Mac pricked up his ears since someone was coming. It was a man carrying a heavy box with both of his hands, wading through the bushes. With a headshot, Bernie took him out. She got into kneeling position and complimented Mac on being the best spotter she ever had. At that moment, Mac jumped up and stood staring down the slope, indicating there were more Stranded coming. Two young men moved along the path at a crouch, one with a handgun, the other with a hunting rifle. Bernie took them out too with five or six short bursts from her Lancer into their chests. Finally, she searched the bodies, took their firearms and some ammo before hiding the bodies for recovery of the rest. After reporting in to Control, she and Mac headed back down the main road to town. Bernie decided from that point that she was going to spoil Mac by letting him sleep on her bed and eat her food. Lambent Invasion References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Surface Animals